April Fools Day
by KuroKage16
Summary: Ini adalah hari April Fools Day apakah yang dilakukan Ginga cs mau tau baca ceritanya


April Fools Day

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Diclaimer : Metal Fight Beyblade milik Takafumi Adachi but this story is mine

Warning:OOC,GaJe,Miss typo,kata yang di Caps Lock adalah teriakan,kata yang di _Italic berarti _diucapkan dalam volume kecil dsb

Pagi hari di sebuah sekolah yang megah di liat dari luar dan megah juga dilihat dari dalam(?) sekolah ini bernama Beyblade Internasional School sekolah ini terkenal karena banyak Blader tangguh dari berbagai Negara di yang indah dan tenang sebelum ada suara yang mengacaukannya

"PAGI INI AKU DULUAN YANG AKAN MASUK KELAS"

"TIDAK PASTI AKU YANG PERTAMA"

"ENAK AJA SUDAH PASTI ITU AKU"

"OOH TIDAK BISA SUDAH PASTI AKU"

"AKU PASTI YANG AKAN MENANG"

"SUDAH JELAS AKU DULUAN"

Terdengar beberapa suara yang mampu membuat telinga rusak dan barang barang kaca pecah(author di seruduk Pegasis,Unicorno dan ditebas Ares)yap bisa ditebak sendiri kan suara siapa itu. Ya mereka adalah Ginga,Masamune dan King.

Mereka tiba di kelas dengan serempak tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menjitak mereka dan berkata

"Pagi pagi sudah berisik aku nggak bisa baca buku kan"omel seseorang bernama Kyoya

"Aww sakit" kata Ginga

"Kyoya kenapa kau menjitakku?"kata Masamune

"ADUH KEPALAKU"teriak King

"Salah sendiri,berisik tau"omel orang yang bernama Kyoya itu

Tapi omelan itu tidak diindah kan oleh King ia malah pergi ke ujung kelas menemui seseorang

"SELAMAT PAGI CHRIS" teriak King

Tetapi orang yang dipanggil Chris itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab panggilan King

"_Hei Masamune,aku curiga jangan jangan si Chris itu patung lagi(?_)"kata Ginga

"_Aku juga berpikir begitu(?)_" kata Masamune

"Hei tidak baik berkata seperti itu"tegur Tsubasa teman baik Kyoya

Teng Nong Teng Nong Teng Nong bel sekolah(yang tidak elit)pun berbunyi("suaranya kayak gerobak jualan es deket rumahku "kata author*author di timpuk karena mengganggu jalannya cerita)

Saat guru itu datang di kelas dengan muka kesal di buat buat

Nilai kalian buruk sekali Ibu kecewa pada kalian,terutama Ginga,Masamune,King,Kyoya,Tsubasa dan Chris nilai kalian yang paling dari semua Chris yang paling murid menunjukan ekspresi terkejut terutama Ginga,Masamune dan King yang menunjukan ekspresi seperti kecebong kesengat tiang lisrik(?) mereka terkejut bukan karena nilai mereka yang sudah langganan jelek tapi karena nama anak yang pinter pinter juga sepertinya Kyoya,Tsubasa dan Chris tidak tiba Chris mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang membuat anak anak di kelas mejadi membatu

"Hari ini kan April Mop"kata Chris

Lalu Ibu guru tertawa "hahaha"kalian semua tertipu ya

Ternyata mereka membatu bukan karena itu tapi karena

"TERNYATA CHRIS ITU BISA BICARA"histeris Ginga

"TERNYATA DIA BUKAN PATUNG"teriak Masamune

"TERNYAA DIA NGGAK BISU"teriak King

Bu Guru pun sweatdrop dan berkata "ternyata selama ini kalian kira Chris itu bisu ya"

"Iya bu"jawab satu kelas serempak

Ibu guru hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala

Kriiiiiiiiiing bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai("akhirnya belnya sudah normal"kata author*author dihajar karena lagi lagi mengganggu jalannya cerita)

#Skip Time#

Break Time

"Ginga kamu ketrlaluan banget sih jangan teriak kayak gitu di kelas"tegur Tsubasa dengan halus

"Eh Tsubasa emang Ginga teriak apa?"Tanya Madoka

"Dia teriak 'ternyata Chris itu bisa bicara' "kata Tsubasa

Madoka hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala dan berkata "itu gak sopan tau Ginga"

"Tapi bukan Cuma aku aja kan King sama Masamune juga teriak tadi"bela Giga

"Tapi tadi kamu yang paling keras Ginga"kata Kyoya

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan sampai mereka menangkap sebuah sosok sedang di kelilingi oleh banyak anak perempuan

"Hei siapa dia keliatannya banyak sekali penggemarnya ?"Tanya Ginga

Lalu sosok itu keluar dari kerumunan dan hal itu membuat Ginga cs berteriak

"**CHRIS**"teriak semuanya serempak

"ja ja jadi yang berada di kerumunan anak perempuan tadi itu Chris ya?"tannya Ginga berusaha memastikan dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari semusnya

Kriiiiiiiiing bel berbunyi menandakan jam isirahat telah berakhir

Sampai di kelas Ginga cs lebih di kejutkan lagi sama suara ambulan otomatis Ginga cs menuju halaman sekolah untuk melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh ambulan tersebut betapa terkejutnya dia begitu tau ternyata orang yang diangkut oleh ambulan tersebut adalah Chris sangking shocknya Ginga sampai membatin

"Demi Obor Tulip sama Ember Jawa bersatu kenapa hari ini aku terkejut terus karena Chris"

Akhirnya sekolah dibubarkan karena ada siswa yang sakit saat di sekolah

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ginga berkata "Ini adalah hari April Mop paling mengejutkan dalam hidupku"

"Iya menurutku juga, aku jadi tau banyak sekali rahasia hari ini"sambung Masamune

"Tapi aku suka hari ini"kata King ceria

Itulah Hari April Mop paling mengejutkan bagi Ginga cs

THE END

Happy April Fools Day minna san ini fic ini saya buat untuk merayakannya sekaligus ini adalah fic oneshot pertama jadi kalau masih banyak kesalahan mohon maafdan bisa sampaikan saran atau kritik dengan review tapi jangan Flame

Oke deh saya lagi capek jadi ngak mau banyak bicara*digampar reader karena curcol

Akhir kata Review Pliss


End file.
